


The Blade of the Guard

by IceSapphireSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's gonna be a ride folks, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Tiny Allura, Tiny Lotor, Yellow Paladin!Alfor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: Keith's mother's, Marmora's, story is a long one stretching from the day she met Zarkon to 10,000 years later as the hidden leader of the group she founded. Despite being welcomed back after so long she can't escape the past when she sleeps. Ah, but you all are probably confused on how everything came to how it is now. Let's start at the beginning... Shall we? Redone: September 3, 2017





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer dropped so I'm writing this now instead of later when I planned. I made a bunch of ocs and backstories, but now I had to rush to get the first chapters out since the third season of voltron is revealing the original paladins it seems. I hope you enjoy the story if you have constructive criticism, comments, or questions don't be afraid to voice them!

Marmora met the Galra prince so very long ago.

She was the youngest to ever make it into the royal guard. She hadn’t even left her teens when she completed “The Lift”. 

The Lift was a vertical course all royal guard candidates had to complete before serving the royal family. It was its own square room with full and partial beams going all the way to the top. Obstacles, guns and flamethrowers were only some of the possibilities, popped from the walls to assault you during your barehanded assent. Their position always changed. There was no preparing for it.

10 feet, 15 feet, 45 feet she jumped and pulled herself up the trial. The older guards who were watching stopped laughing once they realized the young challenger would not quit after all. She did earn cuts and bruises from the walls, but she was able to flip out of the way and duck from most of the danger. Being unusually short for a Galra helped a little in that regard, but not nearly as much as her skill.

She was a little over half way up the shaft when her injury occurred.

The burn was bad. It swallowed up her shoulder as she was leaping for the beam above. The searing pain made her lose her grip, and she fell on the broken bar below a metal clang ringing out. Her body ached all over from the fall and any minute movement from the left arm made tears bubble up in her eyes and a whimper leave her throat. All she could smell was the metal her face was shoved down on.

The cuts on her calves and lower back added to the stench soon. The time to let blood pool in one place made it noticeable. She didn’t want to move. She wouldn’t move. But if she didn’t…what did that mean for the future?

The king was cruel. He tarnished the Galra name with his heinous acts, and he grew more insidious with age. But he had a son. A son who was kind and had plans to lead his people where they were destined to be. If those high nobles who lived in the old ways had him killed that future would be splattered, along with the prince’s blood, against the wall. Marmora didn’t trust anyone but herself to guard Prince Zarkon, and if she quit now she wouldn’t be fit to guard him in a million years.

She had to keep going.

She pushed herself up with her right arm.

Marmora cleared the trial in the fastest speed the monarchy had ever seen. So the king appointed her to protect the most important thing to him. His heir. She knelt before the prince and king for the first time, and even if she couldn’t meet his stare she hoped the prince could see the pride she felt in her eyes.

Marmora met the Galra prince so very long ago. And if she knew then what he would do to the family they’d come to share…

 

she would have ripped his throat out with her bare hands.


	2. The Beginning of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Marmora meet with the Altean royal family for a historic peace treaty. Marmora is also extremely petty about her height and Alden can't be interested in anything for the life of him.

Prince Zarkon had tried to shake off his guard in the months that followed. Her seriousness and dedication threw him for a loop. He couldn’t understand why she acted like this. He wasn’t in danger, that he could see, and he thought the whole ordeal was making too much trouble over him.

He’d turn a corner and she’d be right there stiff posture and piercing gaze. It made him so uncomfortable. Why did she keep looking at him with such scrutiny? She never spoke unless spoken to, kept her few steps behind, and scared the living daylights out of him when he forgets she’s there. He was hoping for a guard that was a bit more lax, but maybe it was wishful thinking. Or maybe it isn’t so…

He was going about his daily tasks his father had assigned to him his guard Marmora trailing behind him dutifully. When a pair of soldiers passed them in the hall talking loudly.

“I mean lizards don’t just do that Slay!” One turned to the other.

“He was just licking his eye. He wasn’t communicating with you.” ‘Slay’ said completely done with his friend.

The prince and guard watched as the soldiers walked past. Marmora laughed as soon as they turned the corner.

“Who knows maybe the lizard was ‘licking’ for a good time!” Marmora laughed even harder at her own joke while Zarkon stared at her in stunned silence.

After a minute Marmora stopped and looked around. The moment she realized where she was and who she was with her face feel and she looked disturbed.

Immediately she tried to make up for her outburst. “I am so sorry Prince Zarkon-”

“Marmora,” he cut her off before looking down at her. “ ‘Eye’ don’t ‘see’ why you’re so ‘tongue-tied’.”  
There was a moment of silence before they both started howling with laughter. They soon recovered and continued walking together.

Marmora threw her arms up, “What would a lizard even say?!”

“Maybe something…’eye’ opening?” Zarkon suggested.

They soon began to chat like that when alone, and the Prince found himself with a friend for the first time in a while.

Lately however even when alone together they restrained their laughter. Being merry when the king was at death’s door was incredible immoral even if he caused his people so much grief. They now had to mourn him regardless.

Drapes fell over the windows, black banners replaced the bright red, and the kingdom seemed almost silent. With no fresh air the castle smelled musty, and the lack of sufficient lighting left eyes straining to see the words of the orders written to you. Your own steps echoed eerily through the wide halls.

Marmora felt uneasy with all the reverberating from her steps and the clinking of her red and black armor. It made it seem like someone might be following you, but she couldn’t dwell on it coming to the prince’s door. 

A brisk knock, answered by a flat “come in”, and she was slipping inside.

Shutting it behind her she is affronted by the sight of her future leader sitting at the edge of his bed his head in his hands. He lifts it at her arrival and tries to smile, but it came off as sad and wistful.

She walked over to him and dropped down next to him, both of them past formality at this point, her head only reaching his chest. This fact doesn’t seem to stop her from stretching up, crossing her arms, and placing them along with her head on his shoulder. 

“Are you going to be alright with initiating the Altean-Galra Peace Accord today?” Marmora asks quietly.

He chuckles and it makes her move up and down a little bit. She had to slightly stand to make this work.

“You don’t have to draw out the name like that.” He responded.

Marmora sighs dramatically. “Fine. Are you okay with the A-GPA happening today?”

“I gain ruling authority starting today. I have to act fast.” Zarkon explained.

“While your father is still alive? He was called the Altean skull crusher for a reason. Are you sure people won’t think it’s insulting to him?” Marmora asked.

Zarkon stiffened at that and Marmora feared she ran her mouth a bit too much. She quickly removed herself from his personal bubble going so far as to place her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry Sire I-”

He cuts her off by ruffling her ears, which he knew she hated, and saying, “don’t ever apologize for what you say. Your opinion means the world to me.” The two shared a smile; a real one this time.

Someone banged on the door.

“Yes?” Zarkon yells out so they can hear him through the thick wood.

“King Alfor and his queen are arriving soon your majesty!” The guard reported.

“Well time to put on your best face! You got a good greeting prepared?” Marmora asked getting up in Zarkon’s space again.

“Well, I was just going to say-” he stopped abruptly trying to take in his friend’s odd behavior. “Are you alright?”

Marmora had puffed out her cheeks and put her hands in front of her mouth.

“What-what is it?” Worry crept into his voice.

“You’re breath it-” she heaved a deep gasping breath for fresh air in vain, “my stars it’s horrendous!”

Zarkon tried his hardest to hold in a laugh, but he didn’t succeed in stopping himself from shoving Marmora off the bed. She gave an undignified squeak as she fell, and Zarkon almost forgot to answer back to the soldier at his door.

“Tell the staff to prepare the castle for their arrival!” he yelled sending the messenger away.

A few minutes later and the pair were walking, Marmora a few steps behind, outside of the castle main gate. The black drapes that covered the castle windows and open corridors had been lifted making the dark palace look as welcoming as it could given its austere architecture. Hopefully it would be enough.

Across the way a giant shining ship sat perched on the landing deck. It was easily the hugest ship she had ever seen and she’d seen every ship in the Galra fleet. It was white with large glowing blue patches and small black accents. The prince tried not to lose his nerve while his guard tried not to let her jaw drop.

The Altean royal family stood in the shadow of the ship. Marmora was shocked and tried to wrap her head around why King Alfor had brought his wife and his son along on this mission. Wasn’t that risky given the past political climate between the two races? Maybe this was a show of trust? 

The king had on the brightest smile he could muster, while his wife looked content, and his son bored and agitated. 

The Altean prince couldn’t have been much older than her. His Altean marks were a darker yellow. From what she knew about the Altean royal family long hair was seen as graceful and proper to them these traits extending to facial hair as well. Prince Alden seemed to not like those ideals looking as if he cut his hair short himself with broken scissors and shaved recently. A polar opposite to his father. Looking so put off at one of the most important treaties of his people’s history. How much more of an annoying teen could he be?

That was answered swiftly. Apparently by staring down other foreign diplomats with a glare. What did she do?! Little punk thinks just because he’s really tall for an Altean he can do whatever he wants. She needed to stop looking at him otherwise she was going to start yelling at his stupid face.

Her eyes were drawn to Queen Hunapo. The woman was otherworldly and Marmora meant that seriously. Her face had a very slender and delicate quality to it and her ears were much longer and more beautiful than the men next to her. Well, as beautiful as ears can be, but you get the point. Haha, ‘point’ get it? Because Alteans and Galra have pointed ears? Anyways. Her dress was elaborate with a sheer covering over the whole thing that had several slits in it to make it easier to move and add an air of elegance. 

Looking at the king it’s easy to see that the royal family dress mainly in white with accents of green, yellow, and blue. It contrasted greatly with the black and red royal armor she and the prince wore. And are blue eyes and white hair required to be Altean royalty? It was slightly off-putting. 

Lost in her own opinions of the royalty in front of them Marmora almost missed the look Zarkon was giving the queen. He looked a little dumbstruck, but was quick to hide it. Alfor looked like he was trying to suppress a chuckle at the sight.

Of course a young prince would get lost in the refinement of a true queen. Good thing the king found it funny instead. War over a glance would be so stupid Marmora would have to hit her head against a metal wall repeatedly. Why is she thinking like this? She needs to relax. It’s going to work. She has to have faith that it isn’t going to fall apart at the drop of a hat.

“It’s good to see that you’re well.” Alfor’s smile faded to a well-practiced frown, “I’m so sorry to hear about the King’s declining health.”

Alden’s mumbled, “yeah right,” is met with a sharp disproving glance from his father.

“And I’m especially sorry for my son’s behavior.” Alfor added glaring at his heir who just avoided it staring at the castle in the distance.

“Yes-well…thank you.” Zarkon said trying to overlook the familial tension in front of him. “Should we head inside?”

“Of course.” Alfor gestured to the ship’s door. “Right this way.”

The Alteans went first up the ramp, everyone’s feet softly clanging against the metal. Alden looked back to keep glaring at Marmora to which she gladly glared back in response.

Zarkon leaned down to her height. “Could you please stop that and behave?” He whispered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about sire.” Marmora said never breaking eye contact with the impish prince in front of her.

Said prince lightly scoffed and turned back to look ahead. Marmora was immediately filled with rage. He started this! How dare he act like it’s her fault. Stuck up royal brat. She didn’t trust him at all.

An Altean servant was waiting inside. He was older than the King but not by much and he had striking orange hair. Marmora guessed the royal family’s matching hair is rather strange. But she’s only ever met these four. Probably doesn’t give a good statistic. She’s only focusing on it because she’s nervous. Keeps her mind off the fact they just walked away from all of the other guards into an (still technically) enemy ship. Not a nightmare situation at all!

“King Alfor!” The man appeared in front of them in an instant making Marmora’s hands fly to her dual swords on her back in surprise. She put them down when she realized the redhead was just overly excited.

“I’ve readied the doors to the holding chamber for the lion at your command!” He practically shouted.

“Thank you, Coran.” Alfor turned toward his guests. “Are you ready to see the progress we’ve made?”

Zarkon nodded and Marmora was completely lost. Lion? Did they have an animal on board? And what’s this progress? This is the first day King Alfor and Zarkon have met in person and she was present every time they spoke over transmissions. She should know what he’s talking about. What’s going on?

They all walk toward a giant set of bay door. Stopping a few feet away to avoid being hit by them. She looked over to see Alden giving her a smug look before he pointed back to where everyone’s attention was focused. She shook her head and stared forward. He wasn’t worth her time.

The doors were loud, but Marmora was too distracted by what was inside to cover her ears. A giant metal lion that barely fit in the space sat there. What.

She now understands where the ship got its design choices. The creature was mainly white as well with glowing light blue pieces and black accents. Just like the ship. 

She thinks she hears Zarkon say something like, “Amazing! You got it to work!” But it’s all so distant now.

The giant lion had glowing yellow eyes. It felt like it was staring at her. She couldn’t help but stare back.

It-it felt like it knew something.

“Ma…….ra?”

Such pretty eyes. Her head felt foggy. Something was coming through that fog. Something important.

“Marmora?”

It was trying to tell her-

“Marmora!”

“Huh?” She stopped staring at it to see that everyone but the queen was looking at her in worry. 

“I’m sorry my liege I must have not heard you.” She was so embarrassed she had no idea what just happened. She couldn’t recall the last few seconds at all.

Zarkon frowns, but doesn’t press her for details. “I was saying that I’ve known Alfor for a while now. We’ve been working on this together.” He gestures to the lion, but she doesn’t follow where it points. She’s scared to look at the lion again.

“We’ve been able to gather enough information from it. I think we could build lions with the capabilities of this one. Smaller ones so the power is divided. That way we can use them to protect.” Alfor adds.

“So if a pilot goes power hungry they can’t cause uncontrollable damage.” Zarkon concluded.

“WAIT, THAT’S A SHIP?” Marmora immediately regrets her outburst because now even the queen is looking, and she doesn’t want to be fired over this.

However, King Alfor only gives a hardy laugh. “I know isn’t it incredible? I couldn’t believe it myself at first either.”

“It’s going to be hard to tell them apart if they’re all white, though.” Coran chimed in.

Alden looks at his family and then over at Zarkon and Marmora. “I have an idea.” The prince said plainly.

Marmora just realized that the queen hasn’t said anything this whole time. It’s like she’s the only one who doesn’t care about any of this. She keeps looking at Zarkon though. Strange.  
\----------------------------

Zarkon sat alone in his room. It’s past midnight, but he can’t sleep. He couldn’t believe it was her after all this time. He could believe who she was. That she hid it from him. 

Well, he could believe that part, but that didn’t mean he wanted to.

He twirled the small communicator in his hands. Honestly after so long it had been buried in his room, it took forever to find it again. How many years since she asked about their son? How many since she feigned interest?

Zarkon sighed placing it on his bed and putting his head back in his hands. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. However, not a moment after that the communicator went off demanding his attention.

>> You still look so handsome~

He wasn’t in the mood for this.

<< You look married now. Any reason for not telling me?

The reply comes fast, and he realizes she planned for his responses. Of course she did.

>> You don’t really care about that do you?

Oh, he’s very done with this.

<< YES

<> You didn’t give me a chance to.

Oh for the love of-

<< I gave you four years. That’s plenty.

That gives her pause and he has a few minutes to stew in his righteous fury before she sends another message.

>> I’m sorry. I just missed you and thought you would want me to be coy.

<< You have a funny way of showing you miss someone.

>> Listen, Zarkon. I really do want to be in Lotor’s life. I’m his mother.

His reply leaves before he can think about it.

<< Lotor has no mother.  
<< You should know that.

But he doesn’t regret it.

>> Alright  
>> That’s fair…

There’s another moment. It’s so very fragile and he doesn’t know why he waits.

>> It was good to see you.

Zarkon doesn’t answer. Calmly, he removes the power center of the communicator before quickly smashing the whole thing under the pummel of his knife. He brushes it off his desk into a waste bin. The whole motion is precise and clinical.

He sits there for a little while. Tired, sad…alone.

He pulls what looks to be a pocket watch out of the folds of his armor. It’s really only a locket. He flips it open and gives a small smile at the wide grin of his four-year-old son. Lotor has bright eyes and long white hair that frames his gleeful expression well. He misses him, but he’ll be able to visit him again soon.

Queen Hunapo has no idea what she lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it don't be afraid to leave a comment even if it's just a keyboard smash (I would actually love that to death). And yes this is just a taste of some of the drama that will develop later down the road. It's not going to be in even chapter though don't worry I will space everything out. Next chapter the lions will be done and we'll meet the green paladin!


	3. A Legacy is Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Xiomara Keith's sister! Momora tells us the story of how everyone got their lions. Btw the green paladin's name actually is Teylor not Taylor the spelling is on purpose.

Present

Marmora had been searching for her daughter Xiomara ever since her return to The Blade’s base. It felt like an endless goose chase, but she finally got a solid lead. Taking the elevator to the training deck to follow it she sees she should have started off here. Where else would her daughter be?

Two blade members had volunteered to be her sparring partners. They circled her with their swords out as she clutching her own. The one her mother had given her years ago. Seeing it made Marmora think of its twin. She wondered briefly if Keith was all right, if he carried his sword with pride, or if buried it in his room out of shame. She hoped the former, but she could understand the later. The Galra’s reputation is quite awful currently, and that’s the understatement of the century.

Marmora snapped her attention back to the match. Xiomara’s form was amazing, her moves well timed, but experience she has not.

One of the soldiers found an opening pushing Xiomara back towards the wall. They grabbed her wrist and flipped her into the side of the room.

“Is this a bad time?” Marmora asked dryly.

“As you can see mother I’m quite busy. You’ve waited 7 months, care to wait longer?” The jest in Xiomara’s voice reminds Marmora of herself during her paladin days.

“No.” Marmora softens it with a smile.

Xio shakes her head at her mother before respectfully backing out of the match. Marmora waits for her to jog up to the platform before they enter the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor she waits until the doors shut to discuss business.

“I need an update on Prince Lotor and any news going through his group. As much as I would love to spend time with you your infiltration takes priority.” Marmora waits a moment before adding, “I missed ma little girl” in a baby talking voice.

“Mom!” Xiomara’s clear embarrassment is met with a laugh and she can’t help but smile. “I missed you too.” She quickly clears her throat.

“There isn’t much communication between Zarkon and Lotor. In fact, none of it’s direct. Any communication at all is through the druid’s coven. If it’s an emergency Haggar herself.” Xiomara said getting down to brass tacks.

“And what are these messages?” Marmora realizes they’re almost where they need to be so she reaches out and opens the panel to the secret stop button. She pushes it and the elevator halts giving them more time to speak in private.

“Missions actually. Lotor and the rest of us split up to retrieve materials or information. It’s like we’re… I don’t know CIA or something. They don’t even question why I’m not full Galra by the way. They know because my eyes aren’t even yellow, but a lot of them are mixes. The prince seems to want to share company with people like him.” Xiomara went off on tangents often, but every detail is important in spy work. She had to be meticulous, but she tried to make it an interesting conversation.

“Lotor is so free with his information with the group I worry it’s false sometimes. I’m surprised with how much he trusts us. Anyways, our last mission was to gather important supplies to create a teleportation device. I was charged with gathering scaultrite from the weblums’ stomach.”

Marmora hide her concern as best as she could. Her daughter had a role that she chose herself, and they both had accepted the consequences long ago. However Marmora couldn’t stop her telltale ear twitch of worry. “And how did that go.”

“I was swallowed whole, along with my ship, and completely knocked out.” Xio stated as calmly as if she was reading the alphabet out loud.

Marmora turned to her sharply and had to restrain the first response that came to her mind. “I..see. And how did you get out of that?”

Xiomara lost her ‘roguish charm’ attitude. Gone are the smirks in an instant her gaze finding the floor. “Keith was there. He helped me.”

You could have heard a pin drop. But instead the sigh of a mother with too many regrets fills the air. 

“How was he?” Marmora couldn’t help but ask in a voice that was uncharacteristically wistful.

Xiomara’s smile was bittersweet. “He makes the perfect red paladin. Alden would have been proud.” She places a comforting hand on her mothers shoulder, and they share a small moment to mourn what could have been.

Marmora straightens up and Xio brings her arm back. “He doesn’t know who you are, right?”

Xio shakes her head. “I didn’t even remove my helmet much less speak. Besides it’s probably for the best.”

“And why’s that?” Marmora flipped the secret switch again. The elevator started up slowly.

Xiomara seemed hesitant to answer. “I stole from him and left him and his friend in the most danger part of the weblum.” 

“What.” Marmora grounded out between her teeth. Xio could tell it wasn’t a question. Definitely not with that tone.

“Mom you didn’t see what he could do. He and the yellow paladin were going to be completely fine without me. Besides, I wouldn’t leave my little brother to die.” Xio amended right before the doors opened.

The two exited the elevator walking past other members rushing to go do their own duties. “Thank you for the report. You ship out again in a few hours.” Marmora paused and Xio followed suit. “Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

Ah, Xio knew this game. It was her mother’s way of pretending to be 100% professional, while getting hangout time for them. Nice going Momora. “Actually, I’m very curious about the selection process for paladins. How did that happen for y’all?”

“Oh stars, was that forever ago.” They start walking again as Marmora collects her thoughts. “We actually got chosen by our lions all on the same day…”

There was a nervous buzzing energy all around the palace and it’s grounds. In the past few months Zarkon and Alfor had overseen the construction of the lions on the landing deck. Having it on the Galra home world was a show of good faith from the Alteans, and it helped ease tensions. 

The two leaders grew even closer in that time dropping the formal titles, and Alfor showed quite an appreciation for Marmora’s humor. He was the easiest person to make laugh that she had ever met.

However, Alden did not seem to appreciate her humor in the slightest, or anything else that came from her mouth, and Marmora could barely stand his uncaring attitude. His voice was so monotone she could never tell if he was annoyed, overjoyed, or being sarcastic! It led to lots of miscommunication and embarrassment. He once straight up laughed at her because she took one of his comments too seriously.

“His father tells me he’s just a very straight forward boy. He doesn’t mean to be confusing, and I’m sure he didn’t think he was being rude.” Zarkon explained trying to pacify her.

“If you say so…” She didn’t want to argue with one of the only friends she had about it. So she avoided Alden when she could and talked politely while keeping her distance when she couldn’t.

It was awful.

But! None of that matter now. Today was the day. The lions are finished.

Marmora couldn’t help the excited squeal she let out as she pumped her fists into the air. She only put them down when she realized she startled Zarkon with her outburst. She’s got to stop doing that.

“Excited are we?” He asked raising a brow at her antics.

Marmora just playfully rolled her eyes. “Who wouldn’t be? Do you think we’ll get to pilot one?” She gasped as a new thought hit her. “Do you think we’ll get to pick which one we want?”

“I think, we should wait and see. The lions are designed to chose their own paladins.” Zarkon answered.

“Ugh, always the diplomat with you.” She joked.

He thought about it for a moment. “I think I’d like black.”

“What, are you going to a funeral?” She teased. It took a whole two seconds for her to realize why it was so quiet. “Oh MY STARS I’M SO-”

“Might be yours with that mouth.” The two shared a moment of silence before bursting out into laughter. Zarkon was always amazing at social saves. Marmora just hoped what she said didn’t hurt him.

“What about you then, which color would you pick?” He asked, ducking his head under a low arch as they kept walking.

“I would say red so we’d match, but the colors are suppose to signify the two planets coming together. Right?” She walked under the arch no trouble at all despite her dismay.

“Very mature of you.” Zarkon said. But she could tell he wasn’t even remotely serious.

“Hey, I can be mature! I just thought one of us had to be the fun one!” Marmora shot back giving him a playful shove.

He was about to return the favor when Alfor approached them. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“Not at all. How is everything?” Zarkon asked him.

Alfor pulled at his collar and cleared his throat. “That’s actually something I wished to discuss with you. The green lion left this morning…and it came back just recently with a pilot.”

The two Galra shared a look of disbelief before Marmora turned back to Alfor full of excitement. “Can we meet them?!” She bounced up and down trying to hold in all her energy.

Alfor was a little surprised to see Marmora like this, but everyday more and more of her serious guard persona melted. He scolds himself for being surprised at all. “Yes, they’re in the castle ship right now.”

Marmora dashed past him almost immediately.

“Look for the Bulmaran!” Alfor quickly shouted before she was out of range.

Zarkon leaned over to his friend. “I believe she didn’t want to be caught in our ‘boring political talks’.”

Alfor nodded in agreement. “So what lion were you hoping for?” 

Alfor was confused as to why Zarkon was laughing so hard all of the sudden.

 

Marmora skidded to a stop inside the ships control room. “Coran!”

“Good morning Marmora!” He greeted back from the control board. He continued to focus on his work, but Marmora wasn’t going to just leave him alone.

Stepping way too close to get his attention Marmora poked his shoulder until he turned back to her. “So I heard we already have a paladin.”

“Yes you’d be correct in that, however they aren’t the most social of beings-” Coran stopped talking. Marmora had leveled some very sad eyes at him, and he wasn’t sure what he should do.

“Please, tell me where they are.” She begged.

Coran sighed. “The lounge on deck three, BUT” Coran raised a finger to make her wait. “You must be very quiet!”

“Got it, will do, BYE!” Marmora rushed out before jetting down the hall.

He sighed at that. “She sure is.. excited today.”

Passing the open doorway to the rooms Marmora had to screech to a halt and backup. Her ears didn’t believe what they heard, but her eyes confirmed it. Alden was playing. With a CHILD. The guy who’s expression was like an unseasoned dish 100% of the time was bent over to hold onto two tiny arms. The cute little Altean girl was only a few inches off the ground, but she giggles as he swung her back and forth.

Marmora’s heart melted at the scene. They were so cute together! Maybe he always looked so plain because he was at ease? Thoughts for later. Marmora had a green paladin to meet!

Quietly she walked past the cutest thing she’s seen all year to head to the elevator. It felt like an eternity in there. She couldn’t help but lean against the wall and drum her fingers on the metal. Finally the door opened and she burst through to see the Bulmaran sitting on the floor with their legs crossed.

She thought Bulmarans were supposed to be tall, but this one was definitely not. In fact, the both of them were around the same height. Marmora knew there was a way to tell the difference between male and female Bulmarans. They went over it in the guard-training academy. It was to insure guards didn’t insult diplomats from other worlds. Tails right? Which sex had the longer ones again? Was it the males? She couldn’t remember! How rude of her.

Marmora slowly approached them while running over her thoughts. She stopped however to truly take them in. The green armor they wore was the design Alfor and Zarkon made together for the paladins. They also wore their bayard on their hip and some white and blue device on their forehead. Looking closer Marmora could see the device seemed to be projecting images.

A scene of a cavern filled with beautiful blue crystals everywhere. Everything so still and peaceful. Then it gently shifted to a group of Bulmarans and an Altean surrounding a crystal. All of them were so focused and relaxed. They all looked in tune with each other as the crystal came from the ground. Marmora was so distracted she didn’t see the other’s breathing lose its rhythmic quality or their eyes slowly opening.

“My name’s Teylor.” The bulmaran said calmly.

“Ah!” Marmora jumped back in surprised. “I’m Marmora,” she recovered. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Teylor said closing her eyes.

“Wait!” Marmora had to take this chance to get to know her a little. Everyone else will be here soon, and then she won’t have another chance.

Teylor opened her eyes again. “Yes?”

“It’s a pretty nice castle right? And the whole idea behind the paladins…” Marmora had no idea where she was going with this.

“I agree. The unity through protecting each other’s people is quite admirable.” Teylor smiled at her serenely. She seemed to appreciate Marmora’s attempts to reach out. At least she wasn’t made at her interrupting. “Are you a paladin?”

“I-” Marmora had to stop herself. She felt like she had to be more honest with Teylor. That she would approve of the truth more that false bravado or assumptions. “I’m not sure.”

Teylor got up. “Well, why don’t we go back up the decks and see?”

They exited the elevator to Zarkon, Alfor, and Alden standing before the bay doors to where they had been keeping the lions. Marmora never figured out where they put the original white lion, but it was gone and in its place stood the others in rigid postures. All except the green one.

“Where’s the green lion?” Zarkon asked.

“We moved it to the transport deck already since it has chosen its paladin.” Alfor explained.

Marmora walks further into the room to address her leader. “So Zarkon what’s the-” She is cut off by the little girl from earlier.

“Kitty!” Is shouted from across the room. The call seems to have some effect on Marmora as she seemingly teleports over there instantly to play with the child.

“Um Marmora?” Zarkon turns to try to get her attention, but it has already been given completely to the adorable four year old.

Marmora was on her back holding the girl above her as she tried to reach down and grab one of her ears. Marmora didn’t seem to mind and just grinned at her wholeheartedly.  
The child giggled, “You’re funny!”

“Allura! You can’t refer to a Galra..as a cat.” Alfor scolded her lightly. Embarrassment had consumed his features, and he kept glancing between the two Galra in the room hoping they didn’t take offense.

Marmora immediately hopped up and clutched Allura to her chest. Who tried to rub her hands to see if they were soft. 

“Don’t scold her she’s precious!” It looked like she had stars in her eyes, and that little girl had put them there. “She can call me kitty until I die.”

“nnoooo!” Came the soft stubborn reply. Allura reached up to touch her cheek. “You have to stay. Okay?”

Awws and chuckles came from the group of adults. Allura thinking she was actually going anywhere was just too cute.

“Okay, I pinkie swear.” Marmora extended her pinkie, and the tiny princess linked it with hers as if it was a grave contract. 

“Good. Now you have to keep it.” Allura said with an adorably serious face. 

Her father let out a laugh at that. “Always so stubborn. My kids have a knack for it.” He jokingly bumped shoulders with Alden, but he didn’t find the comment as hilarious as his father did.

“Maybe it’s hereditary.” Alden said casually looking off toward the lions.

“He has you there Alfor!” Zarkon added earning him an elbow in his side. “Hey!”

“As fun as this all is,” Teylor said with slight sarcasm, “Should we not get back to the lions?”

“I agree!” Marmora piped up. She looked down at Allura in her arms, “which one’s your favorite?”

“Which ever one-one you get, will be my favorite.” Allura declared and stole Marmora’s heart.

“Aww!” Marmora snuggled her closer. “Can we keep her?”

“No.” Zarkon was done with this. You didn’t just pick up someone else’s child like that it wasn’t proper. “Marmora please put her down.”

After a giant huff of disappointment Marmora set her on the ground.

Allura turned around to face her. “Can we play later?”

“Of course!” Marmora smiled.

Satisfied with that answer she ran off and jumped into her father’s open arms for a hug. “Daddy!”

They embraced for a moment before Alfor pulled back. “Do you think you could wait with Uncle Coran while daddy deals with the lions sweetie?”

Allura looked a little crestfallen, but she agreed. “Yes, daddy.”

“Come with me princess!” Coran gestured grandly to the control area with one hand and held out the other for her.

Her mood picked up significantly at that. “Yes Mister Coran!” She hopped over and grabbed his hand letting him lead her away.

Marmora guessed his eccentricities helped keep children in a good mood. It’s probably why the king kept him around so much. However, Teylor seemed to scoff at his behavior a little. She had to admit; it did take some getting used to. 

“Where’s mother?” Alden asked. He sounded like he was keeping a lid on some anger.

Alfor sighed as if they’ve had this conversation before. “She’s away.”

“Again? How many days does that make it this month?” Alden accused.

Alfor gave him a sever look. “Not. Here.”

Everyone was quiet and tried not to stare at the two.

Alden dropped it, looked away from his father, and tried to find something else to be angry about. “Why are we letting giant robotic cats decide their pilots again?”

“It’s how the original lion was.” Alfor answered looking away as well.

“Sooo! How does this work? We go up we say hi? Wine ‘em and dine ‘em?” Marmora tired easing the tension in the room.

They all looked to Teylor.

It took her a moment to notice. “What? My lion came to me. Just go with Mora’s suggestion.”

Marmora tried to hide her smile. She’d never been given a nickname before! But then again she wasn’t really close with people her age.

“Does anyone have liquor?” Alden said in a deadpan voice.

Alfor shook his head and went straight up to the lions the red one in particular.

“Wait maybe we should think..about this.” Zarkon trailed off as he realized his friend wouldn’t listen.

As Alfor approached the red lion it felt like it looked at him in consideration. Ultimately, it refused to move at all.

“Oh come on! This is ridiculous! Why should we have to prove our worth? Why don’t they have to prove themselves too?” Alden complained.

Hearing Alden’s voice the red lion stood, making Alfor back away in shock, before bounding over to the prince.

“Everyone move!” Zarkon yelled jumping out of the way.

Teylor and Marmora leaped to the sides falling to the ground in their hurry. The only person still there was-

“ALDEN!” Marmora yelled for him reaching out, but he wouldn’t look anywhere except right at the lion running at him.

And then he was swallowed whole before it blasted off prince in tow.

Everyone jumped to their feet in a panic. A minute passed as they gathered themselves together, but before they could plan on what to do Coran called them over.

“I think you will all want to see this!”

All of them scrambled to run over to the control center. On the communication screen was Alden, with a giant smile on his face, sitting in the red lions pilot seat. 

“This is amazing!!!” He hollered, before letting out a loud, “Whoop!”

Everyone cheered in relief.

Marmora let out a laugh. “Going anywhere specific space cadet?”

Alden smiled back, “Just the castle’s landing deck. I’ve got some red armor I need to collect.”

“Great work son.” Alfor commended him. Alden nodded back with a small smile.

While the new paladin slipped into his uniform the rest of the group walked amongst the lions looking at the three remaining to see if they might be chosen as well.

Zarkon’s steps were sure as he walked straight up to the black lion. He stopped and looked back at Alfor. “Would it be presumptuous of me to ask for this position?”

Alfor just smiled. “I don’t have the head nor the heart for battle that you do Zarkon. You have my support.”

Zarkon nodded and looked the lion dead in its eyes. His feet planted firm as he waited for the other lions to choose their paladins. The black lion chose last, and Zarkon was positive it would be him. Marmora wished she had that type of confidence.

Marmora had worked hard for what she had, but she didn’t know if hard work made you worthy of anything. Galra heroes always had these amazing talents from the very beginning. What did she have? Grit? Wow, how impressive of her.

She was about to turn and walk out of there when the particle barrier around the blue lion dropped. She just stared in disbelief as Alfor cheered for her.

“Go go go!” Alfor yelled and Zarkon couldn’t help but clap politely.

Marmora waved back at them as she ran up to the pilot seat her legs feeling as if they’d give out under her. This lion wasn’t going to move itself to the hangar.

As she walked in the controls lit up around her. She let out a laugh, but it came out breathless, as she was still very shocked. She can’t believe it picked her. Weak kneed she made her way to the pilot chair and sat down. The lion only gave her a moment before it rocketed the chair forward toward the controls.

“Ahh!” She yelled in surprised. “Don’t do that! Calm down will you? I’m excited too, but that’s not an excuse to-” She scolded playfully, but it was cut off by the lion.

Everything around Marmora faded away until it was just her and her lion. Then it all came back. “Woah.” She gripped the controls. “You and me? We’re gonna make a great team.”

A few minutes after she landed she ran to grab her armor and pull it on. Marmora was fast changing and was leaving the room when she saw Zarkon and Alfor land their lions. 

Alfor climbed out of the yellow lion with a huge smile. “I can’t wait to show all of you the bayards!”

All the paladins had gathered in the armor room to wait for Teylor so she could catch up to them.

“Don’t pilots usually have helmets?” Zarkon inquired.

“Given the nature of the ships we should be fine without them.” Alfor explained.

Teylor jogged into the room holding onto what must have been her green bayard.

“We designed the bayards to be very special weapons. Each bayard is connected to its pilot’s lion. In turn the bayards connect themselves to their paladin by taking the shape of the weapon that embodies the spirit of the wielder.” Alfor gestured to Teylor. “Watch and see.”

Teylor lifted her bayard. It emitted a bright green light before shifting into a giant bow. The handle was still there resting in the curve of the bow, and when she pulled the string back an arrow made of energy appeared already notched. Several others appeared in her hand pulling back the string ready to be notched in quick succession.

“Thank you Teylor.” Zarkon nodded and she lowered her weapon letting it revert to its original state. “Now, everyone take your bayard and be careful. It’s a weapon not a toy.”

Everyone nodded.

“Yes sir.” Alden surprised the group giving an Altean military salute to Zarkon.

“He has never shown ME that much respect.” Alfor gripped quietly.

“Uh-thank you Alden for the enthusiasm. However salutes are not necessary.” Zarkon said. “Shields are on your right gauntlet. Let’s get this done.”

Getting their hands on their respective bayards everyone gave each other a wide berth not knowing what to expect. With a bright light Alden’s shifts into a mace.

“Cool.” He gave it a small flick of the wrist and the head shot off into the closest wall making everyone jump. It was still connected by a chain and receded back just as fast with a light tug. “This is great.”

Not all of the paladins shared his sentiment, but at that point what can you do? As long as he was carefully they didn’t have anything to fear. Right?

Alfor held his aloft and was befuddled when it turned into a round shield that was three feet in diameter. “Uhhhh…”

Alden and Marmora looked over to see what the fuss was.

“Dad… you should try to dual wields your shields.” Alden commented.

“I- don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Alfor looked down at his ‘weapon’.

“Come on Alfor! It’ll be great and,” Marmora wrapped an arm around Alden dragging him down to her height. “It’ll put a smile on your kids face!”

To emphasis her point Alden flashed a bright smile for a moment.

“Well… okay!” Alfor crumbled summoning his other shield.

The two conspirators ready themselves for the hilarity to ensue when the moment was ruined for them. The particle shield jumped from his right arm and covered his bayard adding spikes and strengthening his main weapon.

“Aww” Marmora voiced her disappointment before Alden elbowed her. “What?”

“Your turn. Don’t want to be last do you?” Alden smirked and she shoved his shoulder in response.

Marmora took a deep breath and held her bayard up. A blue burst of light and a blade immerged from the handle. It was a backsword. Not the exact type she was used to, but she wasn’t going to complain. She sighed in relief, “Now I don’t have to learn a new weapon.”

Everyone looked to Zarkon.

“Show us what you got.” Marmora called.

Zarkon smiled and held his up a huge battle axe materializing.

“Guess we’re all set.” Alfor concluded.

“Not yet. I’m not taking any of you on a mission until we get some training under our belts as a team. Be here early tomorrow.” Zarkon ordered.

And from that moment on they were a team. Not a very good one, but a team nonetheless.  
“Man, I wish I could hear more of your stories.” Xiomara said loading up her Galra empire cruiser. She stood on the hood talking to her mother on the ground.

“You know your mission to the weblums’ stomach reminded me of one of our first real missions.” Marmora handed her a supply kit.

Xio climbed into the cockpit. “You’ll have to tell it to me when I get back.” They shared a smile.

No one else was in this hangar luckily. “I love you. Stay safe.” Marmora grabbed Xio’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I love you too mom.” She leaned forward to give her mother a cheek kiss. “I’ll keep an eye out for Keith.”

In minutes she was gone. Marmora stood in the hangar for another moment. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if this will be the last time she sends off her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marmora's nickname count currently:  
> Momora  
> Mora


End file.
